Against Magic
by claws the tiger
Summary: Set before and during Sonic And The Black Knight. Sonic finds a stone in the great forest which is a dragon egg. The dragon hatches but King Arthur finds out and attacks Sonic's village. Alone and orphaned, Sonic and his dragon, Sapphire set out to fight the evil king, who is against anything to do with magic. Including dragons and their riders.
1. Chapter 1

**Against Magic**

**Chapter 1**

Once there was a seven year old hedgehog. The hedgehog was a mobian hedgehog, and his name was Sonic. Sonic knew magic, taught by his father, Jules, who was at one point a dragon rider. Jules had lost his dragon to the king of Soleanna who was against anything to do with magic, including dragons.

Today, Sonic was exploring the forest in which he lived. His mother had told him not to go too far. It was not long before Sonic had tripped over a tree root or at least that he thought it was. Sonic cursed, getting back on his feet and saw something that would change his life.

A sapphire stone stood there. Sonic picked it up carefully. As he was holding it, Sonic thought that he saw a single glow. The glow only lasted for a few seconds but Sonic still felt and saw it. Shock ran through the hedgehog and he ran home to tell his parents.

"Mom! Dad! Look what I found!" Sonic yelled excitedly.

Sonic's parents turned around. Jules saw the stone in his son's hands and knew what it was almost as soon as he looked at it. It was no ordinary stone. It was a dragon egg.

"Sonic," Jules said, choosing his words carefully. "That stone is a dragon egg. Remember how I told you that King Arthur is against anything to do with magic?"

Sonic nodded. Then realized what his father wanted him to do. "I'm not getting rid of it. If it is a dragon egg, this could be my chance to become a rider. Like you, dad." He said.

Jules sighed. He knew that if the dragon egg hatched, it could bring trouble for the whole village. At the same time, his own son could become a rider and defeat the evil king.

"All right. You may keep it. Just try not to run around and tell the whole village. It could bring trouble." Jules said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Two weeks had passed. Sonic was almost at the point of not believing what his father said about the stone being a dragon egg. Sonic was getting ready of a nap when he heard something crack. It did not sound like something falling. Sonic turned his head to the stone and found a head poking through. Sonic's eyes widened. So his father was right, it was a dragon egg.

Sonic ran to the egg and started to peel off the eggshell. After an hour Sonic's dragon had hatched. It was a blue dragon. The scales reminded Sonic of sapphire stone that was on his mother's wedding ring. The dragon looked at Sonic. Sonic reached out to pet the dragon but felt a pain coursing through his hand. Sonic gasped as a mark started to appear on his hand.

"Sir, one of the knights was in the western hedgehog village. He said that he spotted a dragon in one of the houses. It was a newly hatched dragon." One of King Arthur's servants said.

"We shall wait until a month from now. Then we will attack the village, killing everyone including the dragon." King Arthur said.

Sonic's dragon had grown a lot during that month. The dragon was now at Sonic's shoulders. When deciding on a name, Sonic had turned to his father. Jules had come up with several different names, but Sonic only liked one.

That name was Sapphire.

"SONIC! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Sonic heard his mother scream his name.

"What is it, mother?" Sonic called.

"Come down here. Bring Sapphire!" Sonic's mother called back.

Sonic scooped up his dragon and ran outside. Flames and bodies were everywhere.

"Sonic, you must leave at once. Don't worry about us." Bernadette said to her son.

"But, mommy I don't want to." Sonic said.

Bernadette gazed at her son. "It is for your safety." She said.

Sonic took off with his dragon in his hand. He came to the edge of the forest and watched his village burn. There was a scream of pain and Sonic recognized it as his mother. There was another shortly after. Sonic knew that it was his father.


End file.
